The present day trend is to start the education of children in the early stages several years before elementary schooling. For that purpose, many different tools have been developed for encouraging children to learn and to increase their learning skills Examples of such learning tools are workbooks which include activity pages for tracing, coloring, comparing, classifying, writing and the like. Flash cards have been devised for use by children in the learning process. Audio cassettes have become very popular for auditory discrimination, learning of rhyming words, the learning of beginning and ending sounds and for such skills as counting, etc. Cubic shaped blocks are very popular for teaching concepts such as counting, comparing, matching, etc. In the use of the workbooks, crayons and pencils are utilized for the coloring and tracing and other marking such as matching sounds to a particular picture. Also, children have become accustomed to a number of different learning materials such as sticker pads and various types of cards.
Although the above types of learning tools have and are being developed extensively for the purpose of getting children ready for school, no way has ever been conceived of consolidating and organizing such materials so that they can be used together, efficiently and stored. Generally such materials are kept in separate boxes or in one box which requires the child before use to sort out all the material because of the unorganized way in which the material is stored. This becomes a drudgery to the child and discourages him or her from using such learning materials. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for some way in organizing and keeping such learning materials organized and, in fact, enticing the child to use such learning materials by making it fun.